


we're too tired to go anywhere

by theacademyis



Category: SuperMega Show, supermega
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff sorta?, M/M, he overthinks, he thinks ryans cute, lowercase intentional, matt doesn't like loud sounds :(, matt is anxious, they just met but ryan comforts matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacademyis/pseuds/theacademyis
Summary: ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	we're too tired to go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> matts pov

just as i was about to drift off to sleep, the fire alarm started blaring. i rubbed my eyes at looked at my alarm clock. 3am. fantastic! its not like i had work in 5 hours! i contemplated ignoring it and just going back to sleep but my anxieties got the best of me and i realised i didnt want to die in a fire, not tonight at least. so i put on my glasses and some shoes, picked up my phone, wallet, and keys and wrapped a blanket around myself before heading out the door. 

i followed the apartments fire escape plan and made my way down to the parking lot where everyone else started to congregate. not really wanting to make conversation, i walked towards the back of the group where less people stood. i kept to myself while i was out there and sorta just played with my hands until a voice pulled me from whatever sorta trance i put myself in,

“hey.” i heard the voice say. it was sorta low and gruff, sorta obvious the person just woke up. i looked up and there he was. my next door neighbor. wait, we live in apartments, would they still be neighbors? yeah i guess so. wait, wait thats not the point. there he stood. Ryan Magee. not only is he in front of me, hes in his underwear? isnt he cold? should i offer my blanket to him? what if hes cold? w need to stop staring and say something.

“hey! what brings you here?” really matt?? ‘what brings you here’????? waybe the fucking FIRE ALARM??? yaknow, the reason EVERYONE ELSE IS OUT HERE??? stupid, stupid, stupid, so fucking stupid. “wait, fuck, that was a dumb question, pretend i didnt say that.” i let out a small, dry, laugh. 

he chuckled at my question, “oh, you know, i love looking at the stars in my underwear in the middle of fucking february at, what? 3am? how about you, matt, is it?” he flashed me a slight smile.

“me? im just bird watching! they’ll wake up and fly around any minute now.” that was a dumb reply. that was SO dumb. holy shit i’ve ruined any chance i had w- my overthinking was cut off by a laugh. his laugh. he thinks im funny? “also, yeah, im matt! and youre ryan, right?” he nodded in response while trying to contain his laughter. 

our conversation was cut off by the sound of a fire trucks siren blaring in our ears. “jesus christ, does it have to be so fucking loud??” he questions, an annoyed look on his face. meanwhile, im over here feeling a panic attack coming on because i fucking hate sudden loud noises. i hate them so much. i was too lost in my thoughts to even realise i was crying. 

“hey, matt, its okay! everythings okay, c’mere.” he put his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. i could feel my breath start to even out. i felt comfortable; safe. god, matt, you pretty much JUST met this boy and youre already getting attached? 

i stopped crying but he kept his arms around me, it was comfortable. i decided to wrap my blanket around him, too, and suddenly we were so much closer. i looked into his eyes and they were so warm, i could almost melt into them. being this close to him made it easier for me to study his face.

  
“honestly, matt, love might be in the air right now, but all i can think about is the fact that im wearing only underwear, right now.” and with that, we laughed. holding eachother in a freezing parking lot at who knows when in the morning. i did find myself thinking back to him saying ‘love might be in the air’ but that sounds like something future matt can deal with.


End file.
